Final Fantasy VIII Shorthand Theater
by Bishonen no Miko
Summary: Short and sweet with a bit o' violence. C'mon! You have time to read this! If you like FF8, it's essential that you do! No character bashing.
1. Opening Sequence

Final Fantasy VIII Squaresoft does own; I do not. Please RandR, or may Seifer take your soul.  
  
Presenting...  
  
A shorthand version of the Final Fantasy VIII opening sequence, preformed by the following: Crystal as Rinoa, Kris as Squall, and Travis as Seifer. When I finally get it up, you can read more about these people on my web page.  
  
Rinoa walks out onto the stage with a potted plant and a box of assorted items. Behind her walks Squall and Seifer.  
  
Crystal: Thank you all for being here. Please enjoy the show. Running time is approximately 1.5 seconds.  
  
She passes out gunblades. Seifer and Squall stand ready.  
  
Crystal: Ready?  
  
Seifer and Squall nod.  
  
Crystal: Lights and screen!  
  
The lights dim, save a spot light on the stage. On a white screen behind them, the scenery flashes between a desert, a garden, a beach, and a mountain wasteland.  
  
Crystal: Are our actors ready?  
  
Kris: Ready.  
  
Travis: Let's go.  
  
Rinoa sticks her foot under the box of items and kicks it up, signaling the beginning of the shorthand sequence. Rinoa prays as feathers, petals, and assorted screenshots fall to the floor while back up actors run around behind her (Edea, Cid, etc.). Meanwhile, Seifer and Squall leap at eachother, knock eachother squarely on the forehead, and fall to the ground unconscious at the exact same time. The lights brighten as Rinoa takes a bow.  
  
Crystal: Thank you. Thank you. Once again, running time was approximately 1.5 seconds. Enjoy the rest of your evening.  
  
Everyone exits the stage, except for Squall and Seifer, who are still laying there.  
  
Travis: .......a little help here?  
  
Kris: .........my forehead hurts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you! Please review and be sure to check out my other stories, especially "The Dance of the Chocobos" and "Broken Man". Another shorthand sequence will be soon to follow! I promise! _ Cho.Co. BO!!!!! WARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. SquallQuistis Angst

Final Fantasy VIII Squaresoft does own; I do not. Please RandR, or may Seifer take your soul.  
  
Presenting.  
  
A shorthand version of the Final Fantasy VIII Squall/Quistis angsty sequence, performed by the following: Kris as Squall, April as Quistis, Crystal as girl, and Ian as boy. When I finally get it up, you can read more about these people on my web page.  
  
Quistis walks out onto a poorly made balcony scene, dragging Squall kicking and screaming.  
  
April: This won't take long!  
  
Squall looks around while the other girl and boy sit against one of the cardboard walls.  
  
Crystal: Thank you all for being here. Please enjoy the show. Running time is approximately one minute.  
  
April: Lights and scene!  
  
The lights dim, and a crappy looking lamp in the back glows (it's been painted to look like Garden. kind of.). There's twinkling Christmas lights hanging on the back board as stars.  
  
Crystal: Ready?  
  
Squall, Rinoa, and the other guy all nod.  
  
Quistis leans against the side of the balcony. She and Squall randomly glance at eachother. turn around. generally squirm.  
  
Crystal: Honey. I think I want to get married.  
  
Ian: But we don't know eachother that well!  
  
Quistis and Squall squirm a little more.  
  
Crystal: ..let's make a baby.  
  
Ian: (whispering) That's not in the script!  
  
Crystal: (whispering) So?!  
  
Quistis turns around to look at the stars again.  
  
Crystal: I'm getting cold.  
  
Ian: Let's get out of here.  
  
The guy and the girl leave.  
  
April: ...I was demoted.  
  
Kris: ...whatever.  
  
April: What time is it?  
  
Kris: Time to go.  
  
April: Boo hoo.. I'm so sad. I can't boss you around any more.  
  
Kris: Bye.  
  
Quistis bashes Squall's head in with her whip, then leaves. After a while, Squall regains consciousness.  
  
Kris: ......my forehead hurts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for your patronage! Please come again! Chapter three will be up soon, I promise! Read and review this and my other work! WARK! 


End file.
